Currently, businesses, governments and other entities have the need to verify the identification of an individual, such as to confirm status as a registered voter, confirm status as a person authorized to enter a building, confirm the ID of an individual in order to provide access to associated personal information (health records, credit reports, account payment histories) and to confirm the identity of a person for a transaction (such as a credit card transaction) account transaction, such as transfer of funds form a bank account to a third party vendor. Today, identification confirmation consists of visual inspection of a photo identity card, or requiring the individual to supply biometric data (hand print, rental scan, finger print, signature etc) or other identifying characteristics in order to confirm the an identity. In a remotely initiated transaction, identification is now “verified” by requiring the person to supply a password or other uniquely identified data. These methods are subject to manipulation, theft and fraud due to the ease of access to the individual's information and may require expensive biometric scanners.
Each individual has a wealth of information associated with him/her, such as social security number, health records, insurance coverage (heath, homeowners, etc) voter registration numbers, and a host of other data and information that needs to be intelligently managed. Currently, individuals store such information on cards in wallets or handbags, or may store such information in a file that is electronically accessible, for instance in a PDA. It is desired that the management system be integrated into an identification system, as once the ID of the individual is verified, the information about that individual should be readily available under user control.
For instance, applicant's prior application U.S. applications, Ser. Nos. 11/185,112 and 10/964,654 dealt with a system to manage credit card accounts, and the ability to verify the owner of the account. That application is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. A more comprehensive system is needed for verification and control of subscriber information.